


So Do You

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Empty Hearse, F/M, Friendship/Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, sherlolly appreciation week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Sherlolly Appreciation Week, 2021, Day 4: TEH Stairwell Scene
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58
Collections: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021, Wifey’s Sherlolly Week ‘21





	So Do You

**Author's Note:**

> Have a done a canon divergence version of this scene? Probably, at some point...but I can’t remember when or how exactly I did it lol. So here’s another! :D

“I hope you’ll be very happy, Molly Hooper,” Sherlock murmured, his voice like gentle thunder, and Molly allowed herself to enjoy the way it rolled over her. “You deserve it. After all, not all the men you fall for-“

“So do you,” Molly interrupted. 

Sherlock frowned for a split second, looking a touch caught off guard. “Sorry?”

“To be happy,” she clarified. “You deserve to be happy too, Sherlock.”

He looked a bit like a deer in the headlights, staring back at her, suddenly unsure of which way to turn.

Molly gulped, willing herself to push forward. “So...are you? Happy, I mean? I know you’re alive and you’re back in London, so to a lot of people that might seem like a stupid question. But there’s more to being happy than being alive, isn’t there?”

Sherlock held her gaze, and she began to detect the very slightest shift in his eyes.

“You once told me that I could see you,” Molly said, a gentle conviction in her tone. “And it was at a time when others couldn’t. Well, I can still see you, Sherlock. You’ve been gone a long time and you’ve gone through who knows what and now here you are, thrown back into your old life even though everyone around you has gotten on with theirs for a full two years.”

She saw his eyes flick to her left hand, perhaps unconsciously.

“So I’ll ask you again,” she whispered. “Are you happy?”

His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down and it took a moment for his lips to finally part. “Why are you asking?”

Molly shrugged, smiling gently. “Because I think you’ve spent enough time thanking me for today. Maybe now it should be about you.”

Sherlock drew a deep breath, letting it out slowly and appearing contemplative, beautifully so as usual.

“I suppose my honest answer to your question is...I’m sure I will be.”

Molly nodded, satisfied with his honesty. She knew he wasn’t quite himself in some ways, and that this return home was going to be another upheaval, particularly with his being at odds with John at the moment. Maybe today was truly about thanking her, but maybe, whether he realized it or not, he also just needed her again.

Her gaze turned a bit playful. “And...would those chips help things along?”

The corner of his lips twitched upward. “Chips couldn’t hurt.”

Molly grinned. “Well then, lead the way!”

The way his face lit up was enough to brighten her entire week. As they walked outside though, she looked up at him, her head cocked in curiosity. 

“By the way, what were you about to say before? About the men I fall for?”

Sherlock’s lips twisted in a smile, as if laughing quietly to himself. “Oh, nothing, just a stupid joke. It’s not important.”

“Good,” Molly replied, wearing her own little smile as she walked close enough to feel the warmth of his arm against hers. “Because I happen to think I have excellent taste in men.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just rewrite this scene and literally REMOVE THE CHEEK KISS? What is wrong with me?! XD


End file.
